Funds are requested for purchase of an automatic microcolumn amino acid analyzer to: 1. Fill an urgent current need due to the obsolescence and frequent failure of the two very old analyzers currently in use in the Medical College of Ohio, and the expansion of grant-supported research requiring amino acid analyses; 2. Permit important experiments to be undertaken which are precluded by the limited sensitivities of the two obsolete and one moderately old analysers available; 3. Provide sufficient, annual sample capacity to permit investigators to initiate new projects requiring occasional amino acid analysis.